


Size Doesn't Matter

by TeenyHetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, alice's last name is kirk, and jones is a common enough name in america lmao, art and amy are the tinies, btw this isn't incest, fun times 4 them, insertion, none of 'em are related, now that that's out of the way...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenyHetalian/pseuds/TeenyHetalian
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are partners. So are Alice and Amelia. Occasionally, though, the four of them like to get together for a bit of extra fun.This is g/t, macro/micro, size difference, whatever you wanna call it. Arthur and Amelia are each around 3 inches tall. Y'all are warned.





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear friend S, who I've sucked down into macro/micro kink hell with me. ; ) Love youuuu. Maybe someone else will enjoy it too, though.
> 
> God knows there's too much rape/noncon in the macro/micro tag, so I just wanna add some nice fun consensual kink stuff too.

Excitement is thick in the air while Alfred and Arthur shower together. As usual, the tiny Brit rides on the bar of soap as Alfred trails it across his body, ‘helping’ to clean his giant boyfriend off. And if Alfred rubs Arthur’s body against his cock until he comes, well, the evidence is soon washed away.

Once Arthur is rinsed off once more, Alfred places him on the hand towel by the sink to dry off, then unhooks the special shower adaptor to clean himself out. He doesn’t know who’s going to end up where by the end of the night, but better to be safe than sorry.

“Don’t take too long,” Arthur tells him, looking away while he rubs the thick towel over his body. “They’ll be here soon.”

“You got it, babe,” Alfred replies. “Just give me a few minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom.”

Alfred has put in countless custom fixtures into the sides of his furniture to allow Arthur to be able to move around their flat as independently as possible. Once he’s dry, he uses a long ladder carved into the edge of the sink vanity to get to the floor of the bathroom. He looks up at Alfred briefly, loving the angle, and smiles before heading out into their bedroom.

There’s no point to getting dressed so he simply makes himself comfortable on one of Alfred’s pillows after the long trek across the hallway and bedroom floors.

It’s another five minutes before Alfred enters the room, clean and gloriously bare. He smiles as his eyes find Arthur’s form among the sheets. “Hey, Artie.”

“Hello, love.” Arthur returns the grin and can’t help a shiver as Alfred climbs onto the bed and looms over him. “We should get ready.”

Alfred places his hands on either side of Arthur’s body and leans down, nosing against his side. “We’ve got some time,” he murmurs, letting his tongue slip out to lathe over Arthur’s hips and belly. “When they get here you’ll be lost inside of Alice for a long while, lemme give you some special attention now. Guarantee that Lis did the same with Amy earlier.”

Arthur’s breath hitches. He reaches out, places a hand against the wide expanse of Alfred’s cheek. “Kiss me.”

Alfred does, his lips covering the whole of Arthur’s face, but neither of them mind. Alfred’s mouth has always been plump and pillowy soft, which Arthur loves. He presses his face right up against the lower lip, closing his eyes and returning as many kisses as he’s able to. The mouth opens just a bit, Alfred’s warm breath caressing Arthur’s top half and minty fresh from his preparations.

Arthur chuckles as his face grows a bit damp from the heat, and wipes it against the lip. He leans back, catching glimpse of white teeth and pink tongue. His cock twitches. “Open wide, love,” he calls, tugging at Alfred’s skin.

Once Alfred’s jaw lowers even more, Arthur sits up so that his upper half is within the other man’s mouth. The heavy, slick tongue hangs right in front of his face, and Arthur leans his body against it to signify that he’s ready. His face melts against the squishy, bumpy texture, and he’s long past any thoughts of finding the wriggling muscle, or in fact the dampness, strange. All light vanishes as Alfred closes his mouth around Arthur’s body and sits up again.

Gravity pushes Arthur further against the tongue, and he shivers as he feels the scrape of teeth against his hips. The pressure around his torso increases as Alfred sucks him fully into his mouth. Saliva pools around his legs, and then Alfred is pressing him flat to the roof of his mouth while he swallows it all back.

Arthur grinds his hips against the ridges there, his legs hanging off the edge of the tongue, shins pressed to Alfred’s teeth. He loves it in here, almost more than he loves it when Alfred rams him with a dildo against his inner walls.

The tongue maneuvers him around with ease, flipping him so he’s face-down against it, still keeping him pinned in place while Alfred sucks on him like candy. The pressure tugs and pulls on him, sometimes increasing, but never to the point of discomfort. Sometimes, sometimes Arthur likes it when Alfred is rougher with him. Chewing on him with those pearly whites, suckling his body until it feels like his limbs are about to pop out of their sockets. Nudging him to the edge of his throat, teasing him with the long descent to the bottomless stomach below.

But tonight Alfred is soft, the tongue caressing Arthur’s curves and the mouth holding him as if the tiny man were made of spun sugar. He’s swirled around Alfred’s mouth a few times, before everything tilts downwards and the jaws open and Arthur plops out onto Alfred’s hand.

“Love you,” Alfred’s lips breathe against him, pressing another kiss to the top of Arthur’s head.

Arthur smiles. “Love you too. Can’t wait to be inside of you.” He crawls over to the edge of Alfred’s hand, peers over the edge. Smirks. “And it looks like neither can you.”

“Can you blame me?” Alfred asks with a blush. “You just feel so good… Wanna have you in my sac.”

“I know.” Arthur pats his thumb. “But it’ll feel better with Alice if I’m in your shaft. Tomorrow, alright? All day at work, I’ll be there.”

Those blue eyes light up impossibly wide. “All day?”

“All day,” Arthur promises.

“You’re the best, Arthur!” Alfred swarms the smaller man with even more kisses, and he’s beaming as he finally pulls away.

Arthur has to take a moment to catch his breath. He simply lays back in Alfred’s palm, grinning back up to him. “I think you’ll find that you’re actually the best.” Alfred sticks his tongue out, then opens his mouth, ready to argue, but Arthur beats him to talking. “Come on, though. No time to waste. Stuff me down your dick, Alfred.”

And Alfred’s eyes sharpen. “You got it, babe.”

Alfred’s cock is an impressive specimen. At just about nine inches, it’s triple Arthur’s height and all too eager to swallow the tiny man whole. Alfred starts off easy, bringing Arthur closer to the cockhead and allowing him to dip his feet into the slit at his own pace. They groan in unison at the feeling, and Arthur quickly squirms down until he’s up to his waist, arms leaning on the spongy flesh around him. Alfred’s muscles are trembling, he can see and feel them from his position, and he smiles. Such a huge creature, brought to so much pleasure from someone so small.

“Gonna make me do all the work?” he asks cheekily.

Instead of responding, Alfred lets out a growl and in a single motion shoves him down up to the neck. A bead of precome wells up around Arthur’s throat, and a tiny pink tongue laps up some of the droplet. “Fuck, Artie.”

“Love you,” Arthur replies.

“Love you too.” Alfred wraps his hand loosely around his cock, thumb moving upwards to caress Arthur’s cheek and hair. When it eventually makes its way to the top of Arthur’s head it pushes down, until the Tiny is gone from view.

It’s dark within the shaft, and harder to breathe, but Arthur doesn’t panic. He’ll be fine. More importantly though, it’s _warm_ and the pressure around him feels absolutely divine. He squirms, gives a moan when Alfred’s hand gives him a squeeze. The slow, downward pumps aid Arthur along until he’s about two-thirds of the way down. Alfred’s hand disappears after that, and Arthur can feel Alfred’s low moans and heavy breaths as he tries to relax.

“Lis had better get here soon,” Alfred mutters, his voice muffled by his flesh.

Arthur laughs. “Impatient git.” Alfred can’t hear him, but he can feel the gentle kick Arthur gives him, judging by the way he jolts.

“Don’t worry, Art, I’ll be good,” Alfred promises, one finger rubbing the spot Arthur’s in.

Time fades away. Alfred’s finger and the warmth lull Arthur almost into a doze. He’s lucky. So very lucky to have Alfred in his life. By the very virtue of their size compared to humans, it’s rare for Tinies to have truly good or even great childhoods. Arthur’s had been worse than most, but somehow he’d scraped himself together at school. Somehow he’d managed to get a scholarship to a good university, and somehow the stars had aligned to make Alfred his roommate. He loves Alfred so very much…

The doorbell ringing interrupts his train of thought. Alfred bounces up, jostling Arthur around a bit, and quickly strides for the door.

“Someone’s excited.” Alice’s cool voice is also muffled.

Arthur can feel Alfred’s laughter.

“What can I say? It’s gonna feel so good…”

“It is,” Alice agrees. “And hello there, Arthur.”

She must have leaned down, because her voice is clearer, stronger. Arthur smiles and kicks his feet.

“Art says hello too,” Alfred relays. “Hey hey, Amy, having fun in there?”

Alice lets out a squeak and a laugh. “She sure is. Well.” She claps her hands. “No point in delaying, is there?”

“Mmm, nope,” Alfred replies cheerfully.

Arthur lets out a low breath as he’s suddenly knocked around, the whole shaft shuddering as something presses against it from the outside. Alice’s body, judging from the faint giggles and moans from above. The Tiny’s own cock twitches in anticipation. He tries to gauge where Alfred and Alice might be in the flat, but they’re stumbling about a bit too much for Arthur to get an accurate read. He can definitely tell when Alfred falls back onto the bed, however, and the breath is driven out of him as Alice sits down on Alfred’s crotch. More precome fills the small space, inching him upwards a little bit towards the head. He wriggles, trying to stay down.

“Art’s getting a bit impatient,” Alfred comments above him, and moments later there’s extra pressure as a hand wraps around the shaft.

“Soon, love,” Alice’s voice croons to the cock, and it must be her fingers stroking the length.

“Hey. Before we start, lemme-” Alice squeaks, and Alfred laughs. “Found her! Wow, Lis, you’re wetter than ever.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this. Amy, too.”

“That makes all four of us, then.”

“Good.” Alice’s voice gets farther away. “Lube’s second drawer, right?”

“Yeah.”

Alfred’s hand fills the space that Alice’s had vacated, and he strokes his cock – and Arthur with it – to readiness. Not that it was necessary, both were raring to go ever since the doorbell rang, but Arthur knows Alfred just likes touching himself, felling the little bump where Arthur’s body nestles within him.

“Not that we even need it,” Alice says with a snort, coming closer again. “But just for that extra slide in the beginning.”

“You sure Amy won’t drown up there?”

Alice just laughs. “She’s handled way worse, and from the way she’s wriggling around, she’s getting a bit impatient too.”

“We shouldn’t keep ‘em waiting.”

Arthur can just imagine the shit-eating grin on Alfred’s face. His stomach lurches pleasantly, and he shudders in preparation.

“Indeed. I’ll ride you first. On your back, Jones.”

The Tiny’s world rumbles and shakes as Alfred falls back. Arthur barely has time to settle before there’s more trembling from Alice’s movements, and then the biggest spasm so far when she slams herself down on Alfred’s cock. The two humans moan in unison, Alfred’s hips instinctively bucking up.

“Fuck, you three feel so good,” he moans.

“Nngh- Oh that’s the spot, yes, harder!”

With the added pressure of Alice’s walls around him, Arthur does feel like his limbs could pop out of their sockets. The shaft has stiffened more too, leaving him with little room to wriggle around or take control of his actions. He’s at Alfred’s mercy, similarly to Amelia, and he allows himself to just give into the sensations. Alfred finds his rhythm of fast, powerful thrusts, and the pressure around Arthur increases even more as he hits those sweet spots for both himself and Alice. Precome swells around his body, and gravity and pressure causes him to slide around a bit more within the shaft. Every so often, Arthur thinks he might be able to pick up on a third voice moaning her pleasure as she’s rammed into Alice’s walls, but that might just be Arthur’s imagination.

Time slips away from him again as Arthur loses himself in the pressure, the rumbling gasps and groans, the way each thrust sends him closer and closer to the cockhead. It’s dark and wet and the sound of Alfred and Alice having sex is overwhelming, but Arthur stays lax. There’s nothing he can do at the moment except enjoy the heat so he does. Alice screams above him, and the pressure around the shaft becomes unmanageable for a moment as she reaches her first climax of the night. Alfred’s cock tightens too, but he’s able to keep himself from coming too.

Instead he shifts their positions, causing Arthur’s small world to get thrown about, and the gravity of his new place sends him further along the cock. It’s Alfred’s groans above him now, and Alice’s weak answering cries of his name as he looms over her and pounds her into the mattress. Soon. Arthur’s own cock is hard and he reaches down to give himself a few pumps in preparation. His precome mixes with Alfred’s, and he spasms against the narrowing walls.

“Fuck, Arthur!” Alfred cries out, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

It still surprises Arthur sometimes just how much Alfred can feel of him, whether he’s in Alfred’s cock or up his ass or under his toes. But it makes him feel good, too, and he arches his back more. “Alfred,” he moans quietly, just for himself.

A rumble builds up below him, and Alfred’s keening cries seem to vibrate through his very skin as the human approaches his own end. Arthur has settled just below the cockhead, soaked through with precome and one arm stretched over his head to play with Alfred’s slit.

They cry out in unison, Alfred when he comes and Arthur from being shot out of the cockhead with the rest of Alfred’s seed. He doesn’t go far at all, bouncing off Alice’s walls and immediately getting rammed by the outside of Alfred’s dick as his boyfriend rides out his orgasm.

“Hey, Artie!” a voice calls from the side, and Alfred’s next thrust sends Amelia crashing into Arthur’s side. She’s grinning, and absolutely soaked through, her hair a dark brown instead of bright gold.

Arthur can’t help a chuckle as he tries to grab onto her and misses, Alfred’s cock coming between them briefly like a freight train. “Nice to see you too, Amy!” he calls back.

Amelia doesn’t answer, gripping onto the cockhead and riding Alfred’s next few thrusts, moaning as she’s dragged alongside Alice’s walls. She stays there until Alfred’s movements slow, and lets go of his skin when his cock pulls out of Alice completely. Faint light enters from how stretched and loose Alice is, and they can both see some of Alfred’s come spilling out of her. Amelia licks her lips, then swims over to Arthur.

“Someone sure looks sated,” he comments, taking in her body.

“Sated? As if.” Amelia snorts. “Come on, I hear you’re gonna fuck me now. C’mon, c’mon, this is the best spot.” She grabs his arm and pulls him deeper into Alice, the human’s muscles contracting and her moans echoing around them from the feeling of their movements.

“Why here specifically?” Arthur asks once Amelia has positioned herself against Alice’s wall.

“G-spot. C’mon, we’re aiming for three times before Alfred starts gorging himself.”

The girls are insatiable. Arthur smiles as he uses some of the slick around them as extra lube before slipping into Amelia. They all are, really, which is why it works between them- as pairs and as a foursome. Amelia feels good around him, slick and welcoming, and Arthur lets out a low moan as he buries himself fully within her. He braces himself as best he can to try and stay in that one spot, and waits for Amelia to wrap her arms around him before starting up a fairly easy rhythm. They must be hitting Alice’s g-spot head on, because the cavern around them starts trembling and Alice’s heavy breaths and cries surround them.

Amelia groans into his ear, her nails digging into his back and shoulders and her teeth occasionally finding his neck. She tenses and screams as he own orgasm rolls over her, her legs locking around Arthur’s hips and seeming to pull him even deeper into her.

She suddenly lets out a laugh. “Creep!”

Arthur turns around, alarmed, though it fades when he catches sight of one of Alfred’s blue eyes crinkling up as he tries to watch them. It vanishes, replaced by his laughing mouth for a moment. “It just sounds so nice in there!” he calls, and everything rumbles as he moves to focus his attention on Alice’s breasts.

“It _is_ nice in here,” Amelia retorts, grinning wildly at Arthur and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They make out as the walls around them shudder and contract with Alice’s climax, and the space around them floods with more of the human’s come. Amelia shrieks with laughter and almost bites down on Arthur’s lip as they lose their position, clinging onto each other until their surroundings settle down. It’s a bit of a slippery slope to get back to where they were, and Arthur almost slides out of her, but they make it back against Alice’s g-spot and continue their pleasure.

It’s almost ridiculous, except everyone feels so good that they don’t care. This is how it is, and none of them would have it any different. Within a few more minutes, Amelia comes three times, while Arthur and Alice have one climax each. It’s so slick by then that it’s hard to move, but Amelia’s used to it and manoeuvres Arthur around to coax one final high from her girlfriend. The two Tinies relax then, and allow the small wave of come to carry them closer to Alice’s entrance.

“I think,” Alice wheezes, “I think they’re done, finally.”

“You liked it!” Amelia yells back, panting just as hard and yet still managing to giggle somehow.

Their world rumbles again as Alfred gets into position, and it seems he just managed to catch Amelia’s words because his loud chuckle reaches them not long after. “C’mon, guys, ready for me to fish you out?”

“Yeah!”

“Yes, love,” Arthur says, raising his voice just enough for Alfred to hear. He sees Alfred’s face soften, and then everything goes dark as he buries his head between Alice’s legs.

Alice groans at the new stimulation, though Alfred keeps his licks precise. He laps up some of the fluids first, humming and smacking his lips, and then his tongue presses deeper into Alice and wraps around Amelia’s ankle. He coaxes her closer, lathes her against the top of Alice’s sex before slurping her out entirely.

“Arthuuur,” he purrs, voice slightly muffled from having Amelia in his mouth.

Arthur all but falls into the tongue, holding onto it as tightly as he can and moaning softly as Alfred plays with him for a few seconds. Then he’s being pulled into Alfred’s mouth again, pressed against Amelia’s side while Alfred pulls away and sits up. He suckles and chews on them thoughtfully, and when he opens his mouth, Alice’s face is right there to inspect them.

“Aww, they look so cute,” she says, her cheeks still flushed and her green eyes bright.

“Not as cute as you!” Amelia calls, sticking her tongue out.

“Oh hush,” Alice splutters, then cups Alfred’s cheeks and pulls him into a heavy kiss.

Their mouths don’t even close. Alice forces her tongue into Alfred’s mouth as soon as she can, and sucks Arthur between her lips. Her tongue is smaller than Alfred’s a little bit smoother, and there’s a bit less space in her mouth. She’s just as skilled in turning Arthur around, rubbing him against the roof of her mouth or her teeth, or the inside of her cheeks. She suckles on him like candy, a little rougher, a bit more impatient, her and Alfred’s moans echoing through the space the whole while.

The humans pull apart for a moment, breathing heavily. Alice teases Arthur over her throat, swallows back her saliva with him dangerously close to going down with it. She chuckles, then pushes his head out between her lips. Displays him for Alfred. Even upside down, Arthur can see the hunger in Alfred’s eyes. Familiar jaws open wide, and Arthur meets Amelia’s grinning gaze before everything goes dark again with another kiss. Amelia and Arthur are easily swapped between the humans, and this time when Alfred pulls back, he opens his mouth and lets Arthur drop onto his hand.

Both of them are breathing heavily. Alfred’s eyes are incredibly soft as he peers down to Arthur.

“Hey, Artie.”

“Hello, love.”

Amelia and Alice are similarly reuniting a few feet away. “Let’s get cleaned up and then sleep?” Alice suggests, cupping her girlfriend over her heart. Amelia looks absolutely ecstatic to be pressed up against a giant boob, as if she could even go a few rounds more, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Sure.”

The four of them clean up together, humans rinsing off their Tinies first before tending to themselves, and once everyone is free of fluids and has used the toilet, they curl up in bed together. Amelia and Arthur are curled up on Alfred’s chest, his hand just below them. Alice’s hand acts as a blanket, covering them, while she rests her head on Alfred’s shoulder.

“Our treat on breakfast tomorrow,” Alfred says after the lights are turned off.

“You know, I don’t even have the strength to argue,” Alice mumbles.

Amelia cackles. “That tuckered out, Lis?”

“Hush, you little monster. You could live down there and be happy.”

“Mmm, that’s true.”

Arthur yawns. “Good night, everyone.”

“Night night, Artie, Amy, Lis,” Alfred says, briefly running his fingertips over Arthur and Amelia’s heads. “Love you.”

A chorus of ‘love yous’ sounds out, followed by content silence. Arthur rolls over, so he’s lying right above Alfred’s heart, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Macro/micro ain't everyone's cup of tea, I know. If it wasn't yours, then please just don't leave nasty comments here. They'll get deleted. If you did enjoy it though, I'm glad!
> 
> Kudos are love, comments are life~


End file.
